List of Pittsburgh Penguins players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League (NHL) from 1967–68 to present. A *Ramzi Abid *Peter Ahola *Brad Aitken *Peter Allen *Russ Anderson *Paul Andrea *Greg Andrusak *Lou Angotti *Shawn Antoski *Syl Apps, Jr. *John Arbour *Colby Armstrong *Chuck Arnason *Jean-Sebastien Aubin *Don Awrey B *Wayne Babych *Matthew Barnaby *Stu Barnes *Tom Barrasso *Doug Barrie *Len Barrie *Hank Bassen *Andy Bathgate *Nolan Baumgartner *Paul Baxter *Kris Beech *Roger Belanger *Brian Bell *Neil Belland *Harvey Bennett *Josef Beranek *Drake Berehowsky *Yves Bergeron *Marc Bergevin *Stefan Bergkvist *Rick Berry *Nick Beverley *Wayne Bianchin *Larry Bignell *Les Binkley *Scott Bjugstad *Bob Blackburn *Tom Bladon *Mike Blaisdell *Doug Bodger *Eric Boguniecki *Patrick Boileau *Leo Boivin *Brian Bonin *Dennis Bonvie *Joel Bouchard *Philippe Boucher *Bob Boughner *Phil Bourque *Pat Boutette *Randy Boyd *Wally Boyer *Matt Bradley *Tim Brent *Andrew Brickley *Michel Briere *Martin Brochu *Andy Brown *Doug Brown *Greg Brown *Rob Brown *Kelly Buchberger *Mike Bullard *Ted Bulley *Charlie Burns *Robin Burns *Dave Burrows *Rod Buskas *Sven Butenschön C *Eric Cairns *Jock Callander *Colin Campbell *Dave Capuano *Luca Caputi *Steve Cardwell *Randy Carlyle *Sebastien Caron *Gene Carr *Tom Cassidy *Jay Caufield *John Chabot *Blair Chapman *Todd Charlesworth *Alain Chevrier *Andy Chiodo *Marc Chorney *Tom Chorske *Erik Christensen *Jeff Christian *Jeff Chychrun *Kim Clackson *Paul Coffey *Ty Conklin¤ *Matt Cooke *Rene Corbet *Mike Corrigan *Jacques Cossette *Sidney Crosby *Cory Cross *Bruce Crowder *Greg Crozier *John Cullen *Randy Cunneyworth D *Chris Dahlquist *Alexandre Daigle *J. J. Daigneault *Joe Daley *Jeff Daniels *Kim Davis *Dean De Fazio *Billy Dea *Nelson Debenedet *Gilbert Delorme *Ab DeMarco *Larry DePalma *Philippe DeRouville *Bob Dillabough *Gord Dineen *Michel Dion *Bobby Dollas *Robert Dome *Shean Donovan *Rob Dopson *Justin Duberman *Ron Duguay *Micki DuPont *Pascal Dupuis *Steve Durbano *Steve Dykstra *Joe Dziedzic E *Mike Eastwood *Mark Eaton *Darryl Edestrand *Tom Edur *Gary Edwards *Marv Edwards *Roy Edwards *Nils Ekman *Shane Endicott *Bryan Erickson *Bob Errey F *Pat Falloon *Rico Fata *Mario Faubert *Ruslan Fedotenko *Tony Feltrin *Andrew Ference *George Ferguson *Chris Ferraro *Peter Ferraro *Jonathan Filewich *Rusty Fitzgerald *John Flesch *Marc-Andre Fleury *Ron Flockhart *Dan Focht *Bryan Fogarty *Val Fonteyne *Brian Ford *Corey Foster *Greg Fox *Ron Francis *Dan Frawley G *Maxim Galanov *Perry Ganchar *Paul Gardner *Rob Garner *Steve Gatzos *Rob Geale *Lee Giffin *Ed Gilbert *Stan Gilbertson *Randy Gilhen *Hal Gill *Bob Gladney *Dave Goertz *Alex Goligoski *Sergei Gonchar *Steve Gotaas *Pat Graham *Tuomas Gronman *Scott Gruhl *Steve Guenette H *Vic Hadfield *Anders Hakansson *Jim Hamilton *Dave Hannan *Nick Harbaruk *Billy Harris *Paul Harrison *Kevin Hatcher *Greg Hawgood *Johan Hedberg *Shawn Heins *Denis Herron *Bryan Hextall Jr *Bill Hicke *Alex Hicks *Wayne Hicks *Andy Hilbert *Randy Hillier *Todd Hlushko *Paul Hoganson *Robert Holland *Brian Holzinger *Tim Horton *Marian Hossa *Greg Hotham *Jan Hrdina *Jiri Hrdina *Tim Hrynewich *Lex Hudson *Mike Hudson *Pat Hughes *Dave Hunter *Matt Hussey I *Victor Ignatjev *Earl Ingarfield Sr *Gary Inness J *Ric Jackman *Jaromir Jagr *John Jakopin *Connor James *Arto Javanainen *Grant Jennings *Andreas Johansson *Mathias Johansson *Bob Johnson *Greg Johnson *Jim Johnson *Mark Johnson *Stan Jonathan *Ron Jones *Hans Jonsson *Chris Joseph K *Mark Kachowski *Sheldon Kannegiesser *Ladislav Karabin *Darius Kasparaitis *Rick Kehoe *Bob Kelly *Tyler Kennedy *Dan Kesa *Rick Kessell *Orest Kindrachuk *Petr Klima *Konstantin Koltsov *George Konik *Chris Kontos *Tom Kostopoulos *Alexei Kovalev *Milan Kraft *Frantisek Kucera *Chris Kunitz *Joel Kwiatkowski *Jim Kyte L *Yvon Labre *Dan LaCouture *Pete Laframboise *Jean-Guy Lagace *Patrick Lalime *Ron Lalonde *Mitch Lamoureux *Robert Lang *Ted Lanyon *Georges Laraque *Pierre Larouche *Brad Lauer *Janne Laukkanen *Kevin LaVallee *Gordie Laxton *Jamie Leach *Steve Leach *Patrick Lebeau *Bill LeCaine *John LeClair *Doug Lecuyer *Peter Lee *Guillaume Lefebvre *Petteri Lehto *Bob Leiter *Alain Lemieux *Mario Lemieux *Francois Leroux *Kristopher Letang *Nick Libett *Willy Lindstrom *Richard Lintner *Troy Loney *Ross Lonsberry *Ben Lovejoy *Darren Lowe *Bernie Lukowich *Brian Lundberg *Ross Lupaschuk *Gilles Lupien *Jack Lynch *Steve Lyon M *Lowell MacDonald *Norm Maciver *Rick MacLeish *Al MacNeil *Pete Mahovlich *Evgeni Malkin *Greg Malone *Ryan Malone *Kent Manderville *Jimmy Mann *Moe Mantha, Jr. *Paul Marshall *Dwight Mathiasen *Dick Mattiussi *Bryan Maxwell *Pat Mayer *Gary McAdam *Andrew McBain *Dunc McCallum *Kevin McCarthy *Kevin McClelland *Keith McCreary *Ab McDonald *Joe McDonnell *Al McDonough *Shawn McEachern *Jim McGeough *Steve McKenna *Brian McKenzie *Jim McKenzie *Dave McLlwain *Mike McMahon *Bob McManama *Marty McSorley *Mike Meeker *Ron Meighan *Josef Melichar *Eric Meloche *Gilles Meloche *Dave Michayluk *Greg Millen *Kevin Miller *Kip Miller *Chris Minard *Dmitri Mironov *Carl Mokosak *Hartland Monahan *Dominic Moore *Ian Moran *Aleksey Morozov *Jim Morrison *Lew Morrison *Joe Mullen *Glenn Mulvenna *Paul Mulvey *Craig Muni *Matt Murley *Larry Murphy *Glen Murray *Troy Murray O *Lyle Odelein *Roman Oksiuta *Fredrik Olausson *Eddie Olczyk *Krzysztof Oliwa *Tom O'Regan *Brooks Orpik *Michel Ouellet *Dennis Owchar P *Jim Paek *Wilf Paiement *Zigmund Palffy *Bob Paradise *Rich Parent *Richard Park *Ed Patterson *Mel Pearson *Barry Pederson *Janne Pesonen *Toby Petersen *Ronald Petrovicky *Frank Pietrangelo *Lasse Pirjeta *Domenic Pittis *Michel Plasse *Steve Poapst *Greg Polis *Peter Popovic *Kelly Pratt *Tracy Pratt *Dean Prentice *Noel Price *Pat Price *Tom Price *Ken Priestlay *Wayne Primeau *Sean Pronger *Jean Pronovost *Jamie Pushor Q *Dan Quinn R *Mike Ramsey *Mark Recchi *Greg Redquest *Nick Ricci *Stephane Richer *Pat Riggin *Gary Rissling *Jani Rita *Bobby Rivard *Rene Robert *Gary Roberts *Gordie Roberts *Luc Robitaille *Randy Robitaille *Dave Roche *Roberto Romano *Tom Roulston *Mike Rowe *Andre Roy *Michal Rozsival *Duane Rupp *Terry Ruskowski *Jim Rutherford *Jarkko Ruutu S *Dany Sabourin *Rocky Saganiuk *Kjell Samuelsson *Mikael Samuelsson *Ulf Samuelsson *Derek Sanderson *Tomas Sandstrom *Grant Sasser *Miroslav Satan *Glen Sather *Ryan Savoia *Ken Schinkel *Norm Schmidt *Ron Schock *Dwight Schofield *Dave Schultz *Rod Schutt *Rob Scuderi *Jeff Serowik *Eddie Shack *Doug Shedden *Gregg Sheppard *Jim Shires *Jon Sim *Roman Simicek *Charlie Simmer *Bobby Simpson *Craig Simpson *Reid Simpson *Ville Siren *Michal Sivek *Pavel Skrbek *Peter Skudra *John Slaney *Jiri Slegr *Al Smith *Doug Smith *Nathan Smith *Bryan Smolinski *Ron Snell *Ted Snell *Garth Snow *Martin Sonnenberg *Bill Speer *Brian Spencer *Andre St. Laurent *Jordan Staal *Ron Stackhouse *Paul Stanton *Mike Stapleton *Kevin Stevens *Bob Stewart *John Stewart *Martin Strbak *Alek Stojanov *Ryan Stone *Blaine Stoughton *Martin Straka *Art Stratton *Martin Strbak *Bob Stumpf *Tomas Surovy *Rich Sutter *Garry Swain *George Swarbrick *Darryl Sydor *Petr Sykora T *Rick Tabaracci *Jeff Taffe *Peter Taglianetti *Maxime Talbot *Dale Tallon *Chris Tamer *Tony Tanti *Dick Tarnstrom *Bobby Taylor *Mark Taylor *Greg Tebbutt *Jocelyn Thibault *Bill Thomas *Errol Thompson *Chris Thorburn *Tom Thornbury *Billy Tibbetts *Dave Tippett *German Titov *Rick Tocchet *Jeff Toms *Tim Tookey *Dan Trebil *Vincent Tremblay *Bryan Trottier *Ron Tugnutt *Ian Turnbull U *Gene Ubriaco V *Garry Valk *Wayne Van Dorp *Ed Van Impe *Ryan VandenBussche *Vladimir Vujtek W *Bryan Watson *Steve Webb *Wally Weir *Noah Welch *Chris Wells *Brad Werenka *Ryan Whitney *Jim Wiley *Barry Wilkins *Neil Wilkinson *Dunc Wilson *Landon Wilson *Mike Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Bennett Wolf *Jason Woolley *Bob Woytowich *Ken Wregget *Tyler Wright Y *Harry York *Scott Young *Warren Young *Wendell Young Z *Rod Zaine *Zarley Zalapski *Richard Zemlak *Michael Zigomanis *Sergei Zubov References *HockeyDB.com Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players